Burning Desire
by SadGirls
Summary: His body rolled numb and his heart entered a sickening frenzy when he came to the realization; she's blind. But, she saw him clearly more than anyone could. ItaSaku AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Burning Desire

**Author: **SadGirls on Fanfiction

**Summary: **His body rolled numb and his heart entered a sickening frenzy when he came to the realization; _she's blind_. But, she saw him clearly more than anyone could.

**Disclaimer: **Fuck! I don't own Naruto!

**Couple: ItaSaku. Nothing else**, I hope. :D

**Words: **I originally had this at 3k words. Then I was like; "This isn't enough for chapter 1!" Then I kept writing, and was like "No no this isn't enough!" I kept thinking it wasn't enough. It took over a week to write this, I procrastinated a lot. I didn't know what was and wasn't enough. :/

**This has 6,384 words.**

**Date started: 13/10/2014**

**Completed: N/A**

**IN-PROGRESS**

**Rated: **M for possible M scenes, I will always notify ahead of time, if something does happen.

**Authors Note:** In this story, Sakura _was _a Kunoichi, training under Tsunade until she turned blind. She can't battle, etc. So she only works at the hospital, healing people, as she is familiar with the hospital surroundings, she can work her way around the hospital fairly well, but again she is blind so she does have trouble, I imagine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 –<p>

Itachi groaned in relaxation but also disappointment in his hospital bed, loathing this death filled place but at the same time relieved he was finally resting. He had _'suffered big injuries' _from his ANBU mission, which he noticed. He returned to Konoha from an ANBU mission with blood spewing from a handful of places, gashes and broken bones. He rarely suffered these things. His father, Fugaku, was not very pleased at his son's state. Itachi wouldn't blame his displeased father, Itachi knew he had to do these _tiring _missions for the safety of his beloved village. He couldn't afford to be sitting in the hospital bed, but at the same time Itachi was blessed for this feeling of relaxation, he finally got some rest. He was a young 23 year old, sleep deprived man that worked for hours with no end. He often went days without sleep or food on missions.

Without a decency to knock, a young brunette had entered his room disrupting his thoughts. His eyebrows rose as if he was asking, '_What?' _

"Itachi-Sama, from now on till you are discharged, Dr. Haruno will be checking up on you, and healing you, in other words, Dr. Haruno will be your personal doctor till you are discharged. But you are free to ask of me when needed." She said with a gleam in her hazel eyes and a sly smile.

Itachi nodded, twisting his gaze away from the woman and shutting his onyx eyes, wishing to get _some _rest. The woman left with a disappointed sigh but he paid no attention to it, he slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>The young man grunted and his eyes welcomed in light. He squinted, and his eyes tried adjusting to the blinding rays of sun. That wasn't the only thing that filled his vision; a mass of pink, he could vaguely see a woman.<p>

"Hello." A soft, soothing voice spoke. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I will be tending you until further notice, Mr. Uh…"

He could see clearly now, his eyebrows scrunched up. So she was his doctor? Were his eyes deceiving him? The hue of her hair was… abnormal. But, he positive it was natural. Her eyebrows also had the same soft rosy color, cause _who dyes their eyebrows?_

"Itachi Uchiha." He replied in a tranquil volume, eyes scanning her further, but it wasn't all easy, his eyes still squinted a tad due to the bright rays. "Dr. Haruno, could ou close the curtains?"

"_Oh. _I'm sorry Uchiha-San... I didn't notice it. I will do that right away. Also Sakura is just fine." She replied kindly with a smile, before trotting slowly and very carefully towards the window, her hands fumbled all over the curtain until her fingers found the knot; she untied it with slightly quivering, nimble fingers. Her body rotated and she slipped closely beside his bed. She was touching it_. Too close._ But he could finally examine her. She wore a pastel yellow cardigan, a ruby colored shin length pant, and black heeled sandals with straps that secured her small feet in the shoes. What had kept his long gaze on her was her shoulder length soft hair that held an unusual natural tinge; pink. Her orbs were dyed a ravishing pigment of emerald, and last but not a least, a purple diamond that was embedded into her forehead, similar to the Godaime's.

"I will do some healing every day to your wounds, and examine its healing progress. Hopefully you'll be very, very well and out of the hospital soon!" She exclaimed cheerfully, clasping her fingers together and breaking the silence. "Am I too close Uchiha-San? I can feel it."

He faltered, she must have noticed the unwelcoming feeling he held, but he appreciated that she had asked; he did not have to be rude. He didn't want to be.

"A little, Haruno-San." He said as politely as he could manage.

She had taken a step back before wearing a worried expression. "Sakura is fine I have said." A small smile had instantly adorned her flawless creamed toned face before adding on. "_Please._"

"Very well…" He made an agreement, but in he knew he would add an appropriate honorific, he barely knew the woman therefore he speculated it was inappropriate to just call her by her first name. It gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Do you have pain anywhere specifically? I will tend to those areas first." She asked; her glowing viridian eyes were focused straight at the wall ahead, instead of him. He wondered what she was looking at.

He nodded, replying in his usual stoic tone, "My chest; that is where it seems to be most noticeable."

She smiled before her hands reached out, and came in contact with a place they had both _not _expected her to come to. He flinched, her hands quickly retreated, a light crimson color filling her cheeks. "Oh my, Uchiha-San I am very sorry! I did not mean to… Please do not get the wrong idea." her heart crashed violently against her chest, she cursed herself for existing.

Irritation had stirred in him, how could she have not _meant to?_ He growled, already displeased, it hadn't been 5 minutes! He expected more out of the doctor. He assumed she wouldn't be _that _kind of woman.

His eyebrows furrowed, but the grimace on his face vanished when he worked to compose himself. "Please refrain from doing that again." He requested; annoyance managed to slip into his voice as hard as he tried to contain it. It was preposterous! How she could make a mistake like that. He denied it was a mistake.

"I am truly sorry…" She whispered with her face tense and she was filled with uneasiness due to her embarrassing actions. Her small hands had found his chest, a sigh escaped her lips; her hands hovered over them, a green chakra had eased his chest pain and he exhaled, relief had washed through him instantly. But he noticed something; once again, her jade eyes were focused straight ahead. _She didn't even look at him!_

* * *

><p>The checkup had continued for a mere 20 minutes more. Her gaze in her soft emerald eyes <em>still <em>never averted anywhere else, she never looked at anything else. Her hands were always unsure of where to go; it was quite strange and made her seem inexperienced.

Although she had apologized many times and it had sounded very genuine, he still couldn't believe it was a just a mistake. He gave her the benefit of the doubt, but leaned towards the fact that it was silly and rather irrational she wouldn't mean to. It wasn't uncommon for women to try something on him; even women from his clan had gone and flirted with him, he wasn't oblivious to it, some have even gone lengths of placing their hand on places such as his thigh or stroking his arm, he would politely brush them off and tried his best to mask how irritated he was. The Uchiha women were dying to be Itachi's suitable wife. Itachi was 23, and by the time of 25, he would need to have chosen a wife and prepare to carry the position as head of the Uchiha. Itachi simply found no suitable wife; he saw many beautiful women that held traits such as generous curves, big breasts and were from a powerful clan such as an Uchiha. But, that wasn't enough to make someone his bride; he didn't value those things as the women expected. He wished marry someone he loved and gave him happiness, but he was far from that. He was a 23 year old _virgin_ that had _no_ history of romantic relationships! It was unbelievable for a man _so _gorgeous, and an Uchiha.

"The checkup for today has gone well. But, unfortunately you will be stuck with me for a few more days." She murmured and giggled softly, backing away. "Again, I apologize… I assure you I will try my absolute best it will not occur again" And she had apologized for the millionth time which caused a barely audible chuckle to erupt from his throat.

She swirled around and headed towards the door, he intently watched her with to spot anything more that was perhaps unusual. She extended her arm, her hand scrambled against the door for a few seconds until she found the door knob. She appeared as if she was lost and was stranded in complete darkness, struggling to find a way out. Her grip tightened, twisting the knob. "Good bye Uchiha-San, I will see... be here tomorrow." She uttered quietly before disappearing from the room.

Then it all started to make sense to him.

_The sun not bothering her_

_The struggle on the curtains_

_Her eyes would never move_

_Her hands going on places they shouldn't be, and she really had not meant to touch him there_

_She was always unsure of where she walked_

_How she had __**too **__much trouble finding the door knob that was as visible as the sun on a cloudless day._

He added it all up.

A sour taste flooded his mouth, remembering the foul assumptions he had on her, which were all so very untrue.

His body rolled numb and his heart entered a sickening frenzy when he came to the realization;

_She's blind._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 2<strong>_

Itachi waited for Dr. Haruno to arrive, it was an awfully long wait, but he didn't mind. He was not busy, and he wouldn't be for a week or so, he speculated.

When she arrived, he fought the urge to instantly question her blindness that he suspected. He would wait a bit before he made the approach, it would be rude.

"Good morning Uchiha-San, are you feeling well?" She warmly popped a question, slowly placing a box on the counter in the room, medical contents were inside.

"Yes, much better," he responded, a need to be more respectful had struck him, "yourself, Haruno-San?"

"My name is Sakura!" She grunted, and thought back to the incident from the day before, begging that he had forgotten, which was unlikely. "Lovely, thank you. Now, I've brought new bandages for you, I will also inspect how your wounds are recovering." She gave him a heads up, her hands thrashed gently around the box struggling to find the bandages, getting a hold of bandages, she pulled them out. She strolled over next to his bed, bandages in hand. He wondered how she could manage to go in the right direction, and know where the windows and such were, he assumed she was familiar to the hospital room, therefore she could navigate through the _room_.

"You're blind." He blurted flatly, regretting the words that had spilled out of his mouth, he grit his teeth at his lack of self-restraint.

She faltered, her bright face had altered, it was now carrying dismay which made him regret it even more, but he knew he just couldn't bear not bringing up this topic she seemed to have despised. "I… How did you know…?" she muttered in discontent.

"Some things that you did, it was out of place. I added it all up. I apologize if it came out rudely."

She became slightly flushed with anger, misunderstanding his words. "I see… Am I not normal?"

He sighed at the words; she had clearly misunderstood. She _was _normal, there wasn't really anything wrong, she just unfortunately was given something that greatly troubled her. "I assure you I did not mean that."

She breathed out in distress_, 'I may have taken it wrong way.' _"I'm sorry for being like that."

"Why did you not tell me?" Itachi had asked softly, in a more welcoming tone, he was almost feeling sympathetic for the medic.

"Because, I want to be treated like everyone else… I do not want to be treated like I have problems, I don't want people to feel bad for me, I want to be equal to everyone else, normal! I don't want help." She shrieked bitterly, her voice almost breaking when her voice rose into a higher pitch. She shook her head pushing herself to be strong and calm.

Itachi comprehended fairly well what she meant, and he found himself admiring it. She was a woman that didn't desire pity, didn't want to burden others, but wanted to be strong, independent and wished to have her blindness refrain from getting in the way of living a content life. It was admiring and daring.

"Haruno-San, I understand. But, it would be better if you had told me, I could assist you-"

"No! I am the doctor, I am supposed to be helping _you, _and you're my patient…" She rapidly responded, not letting him finish.

"Haruno-San, I understand what you mean. But it is no trouble for me to do some _minor _guiding. _Please_. " Itachi retaliated in a gentle and polite manor. "_It will also help me very much._" He reasoning was valid, it would benefit Itachi if he could help her get the job done, he could also aid in avoiding unwanted situations.

She nodded, knowing he had won the quarrel. "If that is what you would like Uchiha-San. Again, call me Sakura! Geez..." It didn't feel correct to her when people had called her by her surname.

"Could you put your hand on mine, Uchiha-San? Just lightly..." She extended her free hand out; an idea had popped up into her mind.

Itachi hesitantly had placed his hand on her palm, unsure of where it was going.

"Where are your bandages?"

He comprehended what she was initiating so he guided her hand onto his bandaged chest; she released from his grasp and murmured a "thank you." She would use his hand as a guide, instead of misplacing her hand in inappropriate areas.

Her thin fingers worked fast, discovering the beginning of the bandage, she tore it off blindly. Her fingers lightly scraped the wound; her finger ran over a rough line soothingly. "You have a gash; it's almost healed but needs more time. We will remove the stitches soon." She mumbled. "Does your chest area still hurt anymore?"

"No."

"I see… it's good that you don't feel pain anymore, but you still do have the fractured bone that isn't fully repaired. I will do my best for it to heal quicker."

He recognized the same green chakra from yesterday, it felt cool, sensational. It was a splendid feeling.

She removed her hand from his chest, now retrieving the bandages from her other hand, intending to re-bandage him.

"I do not need bandages." He declared, knowing it would be a stretching struggle for her to apply the bandages. It was simply unwanted trouble.

"I believe you do, Uchiha-San." She had insisted with her tone coming out sounding more demanding than she expected.

He frowned; she was a persistent girl. "I don't want to give you trouble, I can put them on myself if you insist I have them."

She moaned in dismay, she loathed it; the uselessness that she bear at some points. It heavily irked her she could not help people as a doctor. She adored her selfless job. She loved saving people; it held a big part of her life captive. The pleasure she felt watching someone walk out of the hospital with a smile on their face, knowing they were all better. "Of course, if that is easier for you… But Uchiha-San I won't let you assist me in everything, I'd like to make my position as a doctor useful." She grinned confidently, determined to show him she was able to do things like he was, she extended her hand with the bandages. "Just this once."

He pried the bandages off her hands and into his own.

"Perhaps," He managed to apply some humor after he heard the playful challenge in her delicate voice.

"Good bye Uchiha-San! Food will come by later!" She exclaimed before briskly departing the room.

"Good bye Haruno-San."

He discovered that a smile had managed to slip onto his face, she was an admiring woman. He was simply intrigued by her strong motivation and her vigorous mentality for a petite, pink haired woman without the ability to see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3<strong>_

Just like the previous days before, Sakura advanced inside Itachi's room and followed her usual procedure; checking up and healing. She also refused Itachi's offer to assist her, which he frowned about, fearing the incident from the first day would repeat itself, but luckily, it did not. She seemed more careful, and he simply aided her with words.

"Alright Itachi-San, you seem to be healing a lot quicker than I expected! That is wonderful. You should be out in a few days, I promise." She proclaimed enthusiastically, a bright smile painted her creamy toned face. "Oh and do you need anything? I could get you something to eat, you seem hungry."

"I don't want to bother you Haruno-San, I am fine." He declined politely, suspecting she would have some trouble acquiring food for him and returning it to the room. She had _enough_ trouble.

"Oh no, I know you're hungry! Don't lie to your doctor! I'm going to pick up food for myself, so I will for you as well!" She insisted with smirk, she was thoughtfully stubborn. "And you keep forgetting! My name is Sakura! Not Haruno-San!" She whined like a child, puffing her rosy cheeks. "Call me Sakura, _now_."

"Sakura-San…?" He made a suggestion, which she agreed to hesitantly with a nod. "And, anything will do, Sakura-San."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with a surprise, Uchiha-San!"

* * *

><p>Sakura kept her word, in a few minutes; she returned bearing two takeout boxes.<p>

"Is there a chair in this room?" She asked; her lips curved into a pout, her legs were slightly tired from her consistent standing on her shifts.

"Yes, there is a stool next to the bed on the left side. You must go around the bed." He tried his best to help her paint a visual image in her mind.

"Do you mind if I sit there?"

"No."

"Thanks."

She held 2 takeout boxes firmly in one hand against her pink cardigan while her other hand had gave her a sense of direction by touching and holding on to things. She paced from the right side of his bed to the left side, she then found the stool. It had put her at ease; she sat down and held out one takeout box. "Here"

"Thank you." He uttered, taking the takeout box into his own hands. In it was a generous amount of steamy pork filled dumplings, thick noodles, teriyaki chicken, and a pair of wooden chopsticks.

"No problem. I hope you like it, if you don't I can get you something else." She would have her patients be content and satisfied at their stay, to the best of her ability.

He popped a dumpling into his mouth with the chopsticks, a savory taste exploded on his tongue as her chomped down on the dumpling, delicious. "That won't be necessary." He assured.

She laughed and opened the takeout box, her fingers found the chopsticks with caution. She gave the pork dumplings a taste, and it was a delightful taste she inwardly claimed.

"Uchiha-San, if you don't mind, tell me about yourself!" She suggested cheerfully, with a mouthful of food. She quickly swallowed the chewed bits, and entered a piece of teriyaki chicken into her mouth. She had heard award deserving things about the genius Itachi Uchiha previously, but never exactlyknew anything about him, nor has seen him. She only noted that he was a spectacular shinobi from the Uchiha clan, and the leaf was incredibly lucky to have him. Her teammate Sasuke, had also never mentioned anything about his elder brother.

The Uchiha had stayed silent, he was unsure of what to tell the woman who appeared authentically interested about him. What would he tell her? He felt confident that she somehow knew something about him, or at least heard about him since a wide population of people have, even people that lived in other village's overhead hazardous and bone-chilling things about him. Even ordinary citizens knew the Uchiha prodigy and praised him, thankful for his loyalty to Konoha.

"Well, I know that you are quiet." She giggled slightly, covering her mouth to avoid food spilling out. "You don't talk much Uchiha-San. You're kind of like Sasuke. But I can tell you guys are really different."

The bright medic had alarmed him a tad, she knew Sasuke? If so how did she? He would ask when it reckoned it would be appropriate.

"Ah, I apologize. I don't know what I should say about myself. There isn't much to me." He admitted, pondering what he could possibly let her know. He could only think that he was a man that killed, but didn't like it and was a pacifist at heart.

"There's a lot about you, I'm positive. Let's play a game called 21 questions. We can learn about each other, if you are comfortable of course." She proposed with a childish simper; she genuinely wanted to learn more about the stranger, even if she would only know him for a bit. She loved to chat with her patients; it handed her a tad of happiness in her lonesome life along with nursing people to a healthy state. She didn't have many people in her life. She had friends of course, but they had gone their own ways. They only friends she kept in contact with had been Ino and Team 7 which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and her sensei, Kakashi Hatake. But things were much different from before, they hadn't spent much time as they used to as a she couldn't go on missions anymore due to her blindness. They were slowly drifting away, but she was somewhat glad they sometimes had eaten at Naruto's favourite ramen shop. She shared an apartment with the boisterous beautiful blond that worked at a flower shop as well as went on missions, Ino had assisted her at home, and when she was gone on a mission, Sakura had struggled to complete basic daily procedures. Ino aided often by laying out numerous pairs of clothing for Sakura and preparing food for Sakura. She was undoubtedly grateful for it. Others from Konoha 11 were constantly busy on missions and climbing up ranks. The young genins she once knew were now Jonins and ANBU members. Sakura's parents had passed away three years ago; she acknowledged that the day would come. She was in a disastrous, terrifying state and at that time plummeted into despair. Her face would be sleep-depraved and stained with tears, she would also miss work. But she came to understand that they were old, and they were shinobi. Life for old shinobi wasn't long. Approximately a year after they had passed away, she became blind from a battle that almost taken her life. She was blessed to be standing. But often damned her saviors for not letting her heart stop functioning, she damned them for being the reason she was still alive.

"That would be fine." He nodded, but not that she would see. He filled his mouth with more food.

She beamed, licking her lips to wipe away the taste of teriyaki. "I'll go first. Uchiha-San what's your favourite food?"

"Onigiri," Out of all the questions she could've asked, it was this one. Nonetheless, it was true. He adored the splendid taste of it, his mother's Onigiri were the best.

"I don't understand." He paused to clear his throat, "You insist I call you Sakura, but you call me Uchiha-San. Why?"

"Oh uh, It is because you never gave me authorization to, Uchiha-San." She gave a clear explanation. She knew to respect and be formal to someone, even if she didn't do it as well as she wanted to. "Could I call you Itachi-San?"

"Yes." Such formality wasn't needed, he didn't mind. He preferred to be called by his name instead of surname.

"What does Itachi mean?"

He munched on the last of his food before speaking, "Weasel,"

"Weasel-San…!" She giggled playfully and he gave himself the privilege to chuckle. It was a foreign feeling; he felt more carefree around the strange woman. She didn't have any expectations for him like his clan; she was welcoming, and also silly.

She's an odd one he decided.

"How do you know my brother, Sasuke?" He was determined to know, as not many women were close to his younger brother.

"I'm on his team!" She claimed proudly but her joy soon plummeted into a dark abyss. "Not anymore… really, but I'm still apart of Team 7, I can't go on missions anymore, but I used to. We still spend time though… team 7." Her own words had plunged her into nostalgia and agony, missing the times they had spent together, and her heart ached for things to go back to like they were before, but it was futile if she was a mere blind woman. Itachi observed the unmistakable agony that hung on her face and the sadness in her hypnotic emerald orbs; it triggered a grimace that possessed his face. A woman so genuinely kind and caring was undeserving of agony. But reality was cruel; he learned to accept that when he began his painful path of a shinobi.

"I apologize for asking, and Sasuke has never talked about you." he questioned himself why his brother never spoke of the gentle pink headed Kunoichi.

"No, no, it's okay!" she forced a broken smile and a hearty laugh. "Anyways, Weasel-San, what are your hobbies?"

Fortunately for her, he saw right through her false smile but didn't bother to question her about it. "Protecting the village,"

"I mean, other than that!" She mumbled, her mouth brimming with noodles, and she closed the takeout box.

"Reading and visiting sweet shops." he confessed shamelessly, he had a soft spot for sweets unlike his brother Sasuke and Itachi found peace and serenity in reading.

"I imagined you would enjoy reading, but not visiting sweet shops. Sasuke hates them… I've forced him to eat Dango, he spit it out." She snorted, reminiscing about the time where she shoved a squishy pink ball of Dango into Sasuke's mouth, which he spat out instantly, his face was red and all!

His eyebrows sloped downwards and a small smile graced his thin slips; the woman was still alive after pulling that act on his arrogant younger brother.

"I'm not sure what to ask." A clear frowned pulled on his pale face, he had a chance to ask a handful of questions, but was unable to come up with any.

"Then I'll ask." A snicker escaped her dry throat. She wouldn't hesitate to learn more about the man. "Why did you choose to be a shinobi?"

"I didn't choose to be." He sighed; he didn't choose to be. He didn't have a choice, it was for the best of the Konoha, and he was a mere pawn for Konoha. He mourned for peace and safety within the village. His father, Fugaku, expected the best out of Itachi; Itachi was to be the next Head of the Uchiha Clan. His father held high expectations for his son and was strict compared to others, but Fugaku was at times, a very understanding man; he loved his sons.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi-San." She inwardly scolded herself; so life for an Uchiha wasn't as simple as she reckoned it would be.

"Why did you choose to be a Kunoichi?" His tone still remained a soft, low, tenor. His long ongoing gaze bore holes into her.

"I wanted to protect my family, and when I was younger, I was bullied a lot so when I was a little girl I thought it would be cool to protect myself!" she claimed with vigor, she was proud of how strong she became since her genin days. Back in those days, all she could do was hold a kunai. Present time, she had massive, inhuman and destructing strength. Her healing ninjutsu was also spectacular, she had been able to summon Katsuya; she was a reflection of the Godaime, Tsunade. Unfortunately, she couldn't put most of that to use anymore, caused by her blindness. She longed to go on missions again, but she accepted it that she was unable to.

A rapping on the door disrupted the enlivening aura, "Come in!" Sakura called.

A woman with silky, long auburn hair in her late 20's entered the room holding a clipboard; she looked up from her black-rimmed spectacles and spoke, "Sakura-San, you are needed."

"Oh! Boo. Please just give me a minute, Kaoru-San." Sakura sweetly requested recognizing the voice; she wanted to say her goodbyes to her patient, Itachi.

The woman hesitantly gave a nod, eyeing Itachi curiously, and then left without a word.

"Itachi-San, I'll be here tomorrow. So expect me!" She teased with laughed and slight disappointed; she was enjoying herself, she didn't want to leave, the life of Itachi Uchiha, was more complicated than she expected. She expected it to be blissful and easy, but it was far from that and she was fascinated to acquire knowledge of him. She removed herself from the wooden stool, and carefully worked her way towards the door, "Goodbye!"

A faint smile lingered on Itachi's face from her tease, as well as a pit of displeasure had formed in his stomach, now that her warming presence was gone. He refused to admit that he was looking forward to seeing the energy consuming pinknette tomorrow; the unique, selfless woman offered him the feeling of peace and carefree, divergent from what other people had offered. How kind-hearted, warm and cheerful she managed be, despite all her battles, was noticeably contagious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 4<strong>_

Similar to the day before, Sakura had checked up on Itachi, and did any treatment necessary.

"You have a visitor!" Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Sasuke get your Uchiha ass in here!"

"Aniki,"

Itachi felt thankful seeing his brother had taken the time to visit him, he didn't get many visitors whenever he was hospitalized. "Sasuke,"

"Mother will come by later," The younger Uchiha warned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Itachi nodded, "Father?"

"He's busy."

"Ah." Itachi knew it wasn't just a fib, his father was in fact, busy with the police force.

"Ask him how he's doing, baka!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, a frown tugged on her face.

Sasuke grumbled, he knew; he was going to, the damn woman didn't need to remind him. "Nii-San, how are you feeling?"

The older Uchiha chuckled at the scolding that barely audible, "Good, I'll be out soon, according to your friend Sakura-San. She's your teammate, why haven't you told me about her?"

Sasuke had raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, "I told you something, but I never told you her name, that's all, how did you know?"

"I told him! You never told me about Itachi-San either, Sasuke-Chan." She whined. The suffix caused Sasuke to flinch.

"Sakura… Don't call me that, and because you don't need to know about my brother." He said in a less arrogant tone, attaining his cool.

"Why, Sasuke-Chan?Sasuke-Chan is jealous I'll make Itachi-San my brother." She taunted even more, her lips curved into a devious smirk; she could feel the irritation he held, even if she couldn't see his disturbed face.

He sighed in defeat; there wasn't much he would dare to do to her, he deeply cared about her but always refused to admit. And for a blind woman, she could crush his skull. Talk about blind fire.

"Whatever. Get well soon, nii-san. And Sakura; take care of him."

"Just for you Sasuke-Chan,"

"I'm serious." Sasuke growled, annoyance flaring within him at the suffix.

"Me too, I will, I promise." Sakura reassured, "Say hello to Naruto for me!"

Sasuke nodded, taking his leave. Itachi smiled tenderly at their childish antics and at the two's genuine concern.

"Sasuke's so…. Sasuke," Sakura snorted smugly when she heard the door shut, "I can't believe I had a crush on the damned Uchiha. But of course, that was a long, long time ago, I was a little girl." Remembering how she drooled over him in her genin days, but it was a mere crush; she didn't even know him well enough for it to be love. It was a childish crush that she had gotten over, but some girls like her friend Ino, still drooled over how attractive he. Itachi was indeed surprised that the woman had been once infatuated by his younger brother, but it wasn't rare. The two Uchiha had endless armies of fan girls.

"Ne… Itachi-San, do you look like him? Duck butt hair and all?"

His face was filled with amusement; she described his younger brother's hair as duck butt. Sadly it was true.

"I don't think so." He replied; there were some similarities, but they certainly looked different. Things like hair, eyes, and facial expressions could tell the difference. Itachi was usually a serious man in the line of duty, but he was always held an expression gentler and less arrogant than Sasuke's. Itachi's hair and eyelashes were something women had envied. He had long, silky, raven hair that was at most times, tightly secured in a thin ribbon and his lovely eyelashes were sinfully elongated.

"A lot of girls around the hospital say things about how you look." She mumbled embarrassingly, a light pink painted her cheeks as she thought about the names he had been called, such as sexy, gorgeous, to die-for, hot, handsome, and a handful of others. "But I wouldn't know. A-anyways, I'll be here tomorrow Itachi-San. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sakura-San." She's an unusual one.

How easily flustered she became was entertaining and unpredicted; the unique woman was simply full of mysteries that he had a strange need to unravel them. She had many traits, and he figured she had many more than were tightly concealed, begging to be exposed. There were bounties of mysteries that remained unsolved.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PLEASE READ THIS, BLESS YOU IF YOU DO<strong>

1. Itachi isn't "in love" he simply interested, intrigued by her, and wants to learn more about her. A friend sort of feeling! Right now, it is just friendship I assure you. As well as Sakura. There's more to Itachi Uchiha than she thought, so she's curious.

2. I've read a few fanfics with Itachi blind from his mangekyou sharingan, but never one where Sakura is blind. I think this would be interesting, seeing a blind person and a not-blind person having a romantic relationship, and with Itachi… teehee. Rather sweet? :D I like this cause it is like Sakura loves Itachi for who he is. Not what he looks like. You don't need to see to love… corny… Ha-ha.

3. I apologize if it appears to be moving fast, and if they seem too close, but I'm an impatient person. :/

4. Also if Itachi seems OOC 0.0 Please be aware that Itachi did smile and laugh in canon verse oh my god. When he was still in the leaf I mean, he wasn't 100% robot. We also don't know much about how he acted before the massacre, but you could see he still smiled and laughed around Sasuke. I think Itachi is slightly OOC, but not that much.

5. Fugaku wasn't evil and arrogant like people think he is. Fugaku is a nice man.

**Also, don't forget to review/follow/favourite.**

**It fuels me to write! If I feel like people aren't enjoying this, I probably won't continue, it will be like a failed project. So if you enjoy, please give Itachi-Chan sum love in the reviews or follows/favourites! 3**

_**OK. So I've made a minor update, and it was to fix some typos. I believe i have more tho :(**_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Burning Desire

**Chapter:** 2

**Author:** SadGirls on Fanfiction

**Summary:** His body rolled numb and his heart entered a sickening frenzy when he came to the realization; she's blind. But, she saw him clearly more than anyone could. ItaSaku AU.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I owned Naruto, It would be ItaSasuSaku. But it's not since my bby Itachi is dead.

**Words**: 4322

**In progress, incomplete**

**Couple: ItaSaku**

**Rated: M **for _possible _M scenes, I will advise if there is one coming.

**AN**: OH KAMI. The reviews really did bring a smile on my face. I was smiling like an idiot when I saw people were enjoying it, seriously! I didn't get many reviews, but I still got some. I really wanted to finish this chapter. I tried my best to do this as fast as I could. I also have school so it'll usually take about a week or so for me to update. Please don't expect updates in one day cx but I'll try. If you want fast updates, the chapters will be shorter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2—<strong>

_**Day 5**_

"Your mother is so sweet." Sakura chimed with a smile; remembering when the Uchiha Matriarch had thanked Sakura for tending her son the day before with a big, hot, muffin. "She gave me a muffin."

Itachi smiled slightly, his mother was indeed kind-hearted, and he loved her dearly. He didn't see her as often anymore.

"How are you feeling today?" She inquired, with the usual cheerful tone.

"Good." He responded, the aches he had were just minor back pain, which was normal and he would bear it no problem. "You seem well."

She giggled softly, his calculations were somewhat correct. She was indeed well, even if she was gloomy sometimes. "Yes I am." She paused before continuing, "And I believe it is best that I don't use my healing ninjutsu on you too much, and let the injuries heal naturally for a few days."

"Aa,"

The room was engulfed with silence; the two were struggling to find words to say.

"You're always on missions huh?" Sakura attempted to break the silence and commence a conversation.

He peered into her mesmerizing glossy emeralds that held no sense of directions, always staring forward softly. "Yes, it's expected."

"You should take breaks sometimes. It's not good for your health." She commented expertly, overworking wasn't good for _anyone_, though she executed the act herself. Before she became blind, she would work for hours and throughout the night. She would often only be rewarded with a couple hours of sleep. She owned a massive capacity of determination and energy for a petit woman.

"That isn't doable." He stated coolly, his gaze still never was removed from her. He would endure the fatigue and starvation to ensure the safety of the village. It was who he was born to be.

"As a doctor, I believe it is. You are not allowed to overwork yourself too much. You are to get as much sleep and food as you can. I'll make Sasuke watch you for me if you don't. Actually, I'll hospitalize you so you get rest and food if you don't." She sweetly threatened, expressing her concern for him. "I'm lady Tsunade's apprentice, I don't just heal." She mumbled cockily.

Itachi snorted quietly on impulse, he already acknowledged she was a stubborn girl, the days before. But shockingly, today she went as far as threatening to hospitalize him with a gentle hostile tone, warning she had been trained by the Godaime— but silly enough, it was for good intentions. Her threatening words went against herself completely; she didn't appear or sound like the kind of woman. But, looks were deceiving, and she was a woman that held many admiring traits. "I'll try my best."

"That's good. When you're released from the hospital, I'll be making sure." She reminded.

Amused, he retaliated. "I'll make sure for you as well, Sakura-San. I'll be asking Sasuke for tabs on you. You seem to be a hard worker."

She flinched_; _she was indeed a hard worker."I don't need it." She huffed out in detest, crossing her arms. She couldn't see him, but she was certain a smug look had reached his face.

"Anyways, I brought you a bento box for lunch. Did Dr. Momoko give you breakfast already?" She had changed the subject smoothly and began rummaging through her small, tan leather bag on the counter.

"Yes she did." He responded, recollecting the moment in the morning, when a tall woman had given him a tray of goods claiming it was breakfast.

"Alright, this is the bento… I think." She unsurely brought a plastic box out of her bag and worked her way to his bedside. She held it out with two hands and he cautiously eyed the bento, inhaling the pleasant smell.

"You don't need to do such things, Sakura-San." He remarked before removing the bento box from her grasp.

"I'm a doctor right?" She argued with pouted lips, crossing her arms childishly.

"Right," he sighed.

"Eat up." She instructed.

He opened the bento box, inside held many white beads of rice, pickled vegetables, and an assortment of meats and fish. He picked up the chopsticks that were neatly fitted in the bento box and plopped a piece of cooked salmon and rice into his month. The salmon bits were glazed with a flavorful sauce he was unsure of, but it was a salty, savoury taste.

"Do you like it?" She asked, hearing his chopsticks scraping against the plastic. She hoped he did; she and her friend Ino had prepared it themselves the night earlier.

"Hm," He hummed, now tasting the steamy sautéed vegetables, which were very appetizing. "Yes."

"Whew!" She exhaled in relief and laughed, "My friend Ino and I had made it. She didn't know it was for you though. If you want, we can prepare you one for tomorrow. "

She helped prepared the bento for _him? _It was a warming thought. He enjoyed homemade food over food he would get at the grocery store or at a fancy restaurant, Sakura's bento box tasted exquisite, but no food would overthrow his mothers, he was positive. "That's not necessary."

"I'll be leaving now Itachi-San. I have other patients that need tending. I might check up on you later though. Bye!"

"Thank you for the bento, Sakura-San."

She turned her head and offered him a warm smile before exiting the room, he peered down at the bento, determined to finish the homemade bento.

* * *

><p>The pinknette wiped the sweat that stuck to her forehead off and breathed out in fatigue. Her legs became numb from standing too long. "Misaki-San, what time is it?"<p>

"It is 11:30pm, Sakura-San." A soft high pitched voice responded timidly.

"Thank you." She murmured. A scowl was drawn on her pale face, she didn't come see him in time since she was busy with other patients; she reckoned he was fast asleep. But that was a good thing. He needed loads of sleep, and Sakura decided it would be time for her head home and hide under the warm covers.

"Misaki-San, I think I will go home now." She informed, a yawn followed swiftly after her words.

"I am too. Would you like me to help you home?" Misaki kindly offered, knowing the woman was blind and it wasn't all safe to go wandering in the dark, blind.

"If that isn't any trouble, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Itachi sprawled across the hospital bed, charcoal eyes focused on the beam of light streaming through an opening of the window blinds. Night had fallen; a fluorescent ball of light stood proudly in the sky, clouds sped across the dusky sky. A thought was burned into his mind; Sakura didn't come back to visit. He always had felt slightly lonesome, doing nothing but fidgeting relentlessly on the hospital bed; waiting for the long hours to go by. When she was present, it was livelier, and her presence took away some solitude. He enjoyed isolation and privacy in a peaceful destination. But this was a hospital, where death was common, and he had nothing to occupy him; so her existence <em>or anyone that was close to him, <em>was welcomed to keep him company.

His eyes soon tore away from the light illuminating the night sky. He had been fighting fatigue but gave up. Heavy eyelids closed over his eye. His breathing decelerated smoothly, and became barely heard. His mind was sent to a faraway place and he sunk peacefully into coma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 6<strong>_

"You'll be discharged today, Itachi-San! Isn't that wonderful?" She cheered, flashing a bright grin at him.

His gaze on the lush multicolored flowers on the counter softened and drifted off onto her porcelain face. "I'm looking forward to it." He agreed eager to do something productive instead of lying in a hospital bed.

"Did you put those flowers there?" He questioned curiously, he didn't know of anyone that would bring him flowers.

"Mhm," She admitted with a sheepish smile, "Do you like them? I thought it would give the room a fresher feel. And to mean, get well."

"Yes, thank you." He silently admired the elegant petals.

"What do they look like? Are they beautiful? Withering?"

"Lovely," He commented in a whisper. How little things she did like provide him flowers could brighten his mood was bizarre to him. She was his doctor. She had put care and thought into him more than an ordinary one would, she most likely had given the rest of her patients that high spirited, welcoming feeling. To Itachi, she was a _real _doctor; she was someone that could brighten someone's depressing day with a simple contagious smile. She could cure someone's sickness with her pure kindness, big heart, and her overwhelming exuberant persona.

"Us beings, we take advantages of such basic necessities, we don't realize until we lose them." She uttered quietly with a dreary smile.

He parted his slender lips and analyzed her tenderly, grasping what she meant; _seeing._ He remained hushed; he was unable to attain any fitting words to offer a respond.

"Sorry for rambling." She laughed anxiously, his silence tensed her. "I'll be back later when you are getting discharged."

"I don't mind, but, goodbye Sakura-San." He glowered, despite his steady, calm voice.

She daintily smiled upon the relief that had washed through her, subduing the anxiety "See you later." She said, fleeing the room gingerly.

* * *

><p>Sakura gave the door a few light taps and listened closely for a response, her eyebrows raised when none was heard. She assumed the person inside was asleep. She peaked in, squeezing her body through the door and gently shut it.<p>

"Itachi-San," She called in a hushed tone.

_No response._

"Itachi-San," the frowning medic increased the volume of her silky voice.

"Sakura…?" He croaked groggily, failing to remember to use an honorific after her name.

"Sorry to wake you. I have, haven't I?"

"Yes, but it's alright." He assured; his voice modulated, and he towed his head off the pillow quickly.

"I just came to say you're free to leave whenever you please to, after you get ready and all that." She informed him, simpering charmingly.

"Thank you,"

"I'll be in the lobby, talk to me before you leave Itachi-San!" She insisted with a dim pleading in her sugary tone.

"Will do," He fleetly accepted, unhesitant.

"Sakura-san," A soft silvery tenor cooed.

The pink haired women's head had flipped around spontaneously in response to the soothing voice.

"I-Itachi-San are you feeling fresh and new?" She sputtered unconsciously caringly and gentle as usual.

He peered into her viridian arcane eyes before speaking, "Yes, thank you, your assistance has been wonderful and pleasing."

Thrill coursed through her frantically, a rosy hue leaked into her cheeks, she sunk her teeth into her smooth nude lips and smiled timidly. "I'm more than happy to help."

He smiled knowingly. He knew she was; it was in her kind nature. "I'm aware." He chucked quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, I'm looking for something in return." She teased, "I'm kidding, but you better visit me sometime, and I'll be finding out if you're taking care of yourself.

He smiled modestly, a sign of concordance. "I'll surely find time." He affirmed, soft spoken. He hoped to keep his promising words.

"And don't call me Sakura-San anymore, I don't like it. Till next time, Weasel," She grinned joyfully.

A velvety chortle escaped his mouth, "Goodbye, Sakura. Thank you once again." He swiftly spun on his heel; the feeling of discontent assaulted him. He spared a brief glance behind him, grasping an image of a petite slender pinknette before departing the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 week later, May 29<strong>__**th**_

"Sasuke how's Itachi?"

"Why?"

She scoffed unpleasantly and argued, "I'm a doctor, and he was my patient. I'm just worried. I'll ask him myself if you don't tell me."

"He's fine." The arrogant Uchiha said tonelessly.

"Elaborate, please." She requested with a sweet smile.

He sighed, defeated and halted his footsteps. "He's still the same, doing missions and crap. He's the same as usual."

"That goddamn Uchiha didn't listen to me!" She shrieked bitterly, folding her arms up to her chest. "Take care of your brother more Sasuke, he needs to be healthy. He doesn't get much sleep or food. Have you noticed? Don't stop walking."

He stayed silent for a brief moment before speaking, "Yeah, I have." Sasuke said gravelly, and continue walking, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. He loved his brother, but didn't express much of it. Sasuke had trouble expressing emotions, or rather, he didn't enjoy it. It was what made him Sasuke.

She shook her head and pursed her lips, "When you see him, tell him I know what he's been up to and to listen to his doctor!" She commended. "You take care of yourself too, baka." She attempted to mask her smile, but it still hung to her face noticeably.

"Tch…" He grunted with a smirk, stuffing his hands into his pocket; it was a habit of his. "We're here. Give me your keys."

She nodded and obeyed, combing through her bag blindly searching for her keys. A jiggling had alerted her she found them. She pulled them out of her bag and handed them to him.

Sasuke rammed the key into the keyhole and twisted the knob. "Go in." he instructed.

"Thanks for bringing me home Sasuke." She expressed her gratitude and took her keys back.

"Don't need to say thanks." He reminded gruffly, he had done this numerous times but she still always said unnecessary things.

"Right," She giggled. "See you around baka."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A day later, June 1<strong>__**st**__** 8:03pm**_

Itachi strolled to the nearby small Dango shop, today he was free and no mission was assigned. His team was greatly content that they had time to rest and do what they pleased; Itachi himself was gladly looking forward to the free day. He entered the Dango shop and nodded at the kind greets he received. A flash of pink seeped into his vision; his eyes bulged slightly then gradually softened seeing that serene delicate face. His feet moved forward and forward, he was so certain that he hadn't done that on his own, but he found himself standing behind her. He was hesitant, searching his mind for words.

A warm air trickled on the back of her neck, she cautiously preformed a 180®, doubtless that there was someone lingering behind her.

"Hi?" She muttered quietly to the person she was unable to see.

"Sakura-San." His breathed out her name that rolled off his tongue smoothly. His murky eyes penetrated her lush soft greens. He was somewhat happy to see her, during the week that he hadn't, images of the pink haired woman often invaded his mind.

She analyzed the gentle low voice, and it was a familiar one, it put her at ease. "Itachi-San…? What brings you here?"

He adjusted his posture and explained, "I had a day off today. You don't seem to be happy that I'm here."

"Ah it's not that! And I had a craving for something sweet, I just got off work." She laughed tensely, fiddling with her fingers. She was excited to see him.

"I see." He spoke quietly, "Would you like something?" he offered, anticipating she did so he would purchase it for her.

"Yes, but if you're offering I won't take you offer." She stated toughly.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's for thanking you." he persuaded genuinely. He wanted to somehow thank her for her care, Dango wasn't enough, but he would try.

"That's, not needed."

"I insist."

She smiled thrillingly, giving in. "Fine, anything will do."

He nodded, "Stay here." He commanded lightly and headed to the checkout.

"I'll have two of those please." He said to the old woman sparing her a quick glimpse. He politely pointed his finger at the skewed colorful Dango balls behind the clear glass.

The woman nodded and brought them on a plate. "¥450 please," the woman said in a raspy voice.

He sunk his hand into a pocket and searched for money. He counted carefully for the exact amount and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you." She grinned, creases decorating her face and handed him the plate with shaky hands. He nodded, "Thank you."

He returned to Sakura holding a plate, "Take the plate." He mumbled picking off a stick from the plate. She gingerly took the plate into her careful hands. "Thank you," She said quietly, trying to mask the pink that adorned her cheeks.

She picked the stick off the plate and sunk her teeth into a white dango ball. "This is good." She muffled chewing the dango.

He smiled lightly seeing that she completely disregarded the whole manners ideal. Her words were almost inaudible, buried in the dango. "Hn," He tried the dango and silently approved of the sweet taste.

After a bit, they finished up the dango rather quickly in silence, but it wasn't much to finish.

"Do you know what time it is? And is it dark out? Sorry." She humbly asked; she wanted to go home before it turned dark.

His eyes scanned the shop and found an analog clock strung up on the wall. "It is 8:19, and the sun hasn't set yet, but it will soon." Then his eyes fixated on her senseless emerald eyes full of wonders that were staring off into space.

"Ah, I'll probably get going home soon." She stated, fatigue drawing her in. "Let's walk?"

He was a tad hesitant, but wouldn't make a refusal. "Yes, to your house?" He inquired, he couldn't possibly allow her walk home blind, and it was dangerous; even though she had probably done it before.

She smiled graciously, "I guess so." She didn't mind someone aiding her home, she would probably need it. And she was quite comfortable with her teammates elder brother. He was comfortable and soothing to be around. He wasn't as arrogant and terrifying as she suspected him to be.

"Which way is out the shop?" She nervously laughed, embarrassment burning through her veins.

He grasped her wrist gently, her mouth formed the shape of an 'O' and she gasped quietly. He towed her out of the store with a light force. He gritted his teeth at his unrestrained action, and an action that was not something Itachi Uchiha would do. "I apologize for that, but we are out." He quietly informed to the girl that was standing beside him, shock written on her face and then it softened.

"No, it's just unexpected. Thanks. Since we are standing in front of the store, I believe my house is left." She said analyzing the image burned in her mind "Let's go. Just keep walking straight and don't stop. You'll know my house when you see it!"

"Okay." He whispered and began to trot down the well-populated streets. She followed the sound of his footsteps closely. She reckoned they were at the same pace so they were side by side.

"Itachi-San, have you been taking care of yourself?" She inquired curiously.

"I'm fine," he answered his eyes averting to her.

"No you're not. Sasuke told me. If I have to take care of you, I will." She scolded with puffed cheeks, shaking her head.

His gaze swiftly landed on the ground and he couldn't contain his laughter. She was acting like his mother. "You're not my mother, Sakura-San." He paused examining her fowl expression. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"I believe I am, Itachi-San. Shut up. I'm a doctor." She retaliated in annoyance; _he had himself to worry about! _ "I hope you get more days off." She mumbled, her expression turning soft. She knew he was simply teasing.

"Haruno you're an odd one." He commented, achieving his goal to provoke her. He learned she was also hot-headed.

The angered woman scowled softly and composed herself. "As well as you," She felt bipolar as possible. One minute she was irritated, she then was concerned about his health, lastly she was angered. _Oh kami, _she thought with a sigh.

He wasn't agitated, but rather amused, he couldn't figure out who she was. But he was determined to.

They had entered an area with many houses, he assumed she lived somewhere around here, so he scanned his eyes at the houses. "What does your place look like?"

"You'll know." She replied sweetly, her voice sugar coated. She knew Itachi would recognize her house even though he had never seen it, because she was the only person that had a cherry blossom tree there, also a bounty of flowers Ino had planted in their front yard.

His eyes continued to focus on the homes, but his mind stayed alert to the words she was springing at him, taking in her rambling. He then halted; a cherry blossom tree was in his view, she came to a stop when she no longer heard his footsteps.

"This is your house with the Sakura tree?"

"Mhm, I knew you would know." She said with a grin stretching across her face.

_She was right_; he instantly thought of her when he saw the tree; it made sense to him. It was a small one leveled house, just like his. He didn't need the luxury of a big house; he simply was there for when he _wasn't_ on missions.

"I think I'm fine from here, my friend Ino is probably home. I really appreciate it Itachi-San, thank you." She said softly, her shoes scraping against the grass towards her home.

"It's nothing." He quietly said, already missing the close proximity of the two as she left his side. He intently watched her, just to make sure she wouldn't have a problem. She expertly arrived at the door, her hand was extended. He reckoned it was so she wouldn't bump into something. She twisted the knob that she struggled to find and pushed the door open. "Bye Itachi-San!" She called, vanishing behind the door that slammed shut.

"See you," He said under his breath, hoping he would see her once again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Read!<strong>

**1. It still isn't love yet lol. It'll be more like, infatuation, liking/attracted/wanting, and then love! **

**2. So. Misaki is kind woman around Sakura's age as you can see. I've read in **_**some **_**fanfics, where these side female characters are always a bitch to Sakura. But in reality, there are some kind people, not everyone is a bitch. I hate how these female side characters are portrayed that way. They are portrayed as jealous, fan girl. **** There will obviously be **_**some**_**of these women, but there are a variety of people. Sakura isn't the only nice girl ha-ha.**

**3. I originally was going to specify the flowers Sakura brought as daffodils, but I found out Daffodils had a certain meaning. You would give daffodils to someone you admire, and the person you thought was "the one." The ones Sakura gave to Sasuke. *Nope I'm not smirking* But Daffodils also mean wellbeing, happiness, and wealth. Well even though it has different meanings, I think I'll save daffodils for another time, Hehe. **

**I have massive trouble describing actions, and describing how a person talks. But I try. I'm not the best writer. I hope you amazing people don't mind.**

**I'm also thinking about something. Maybe I should suggest a song to listen to while reading the chapter? Tell me how you feel in the reviews. **

_**Definitions: Arcane – Hidden, mysterious **_

_**Simpering – A smile**_

_**Silvery—**__**a **__**silvery **__**voice **__**or **__**sound **__**is **__**clear **__**,**__**light**__**,**__**and **__**pleasant**_

_**Viridian – Green**_

_**Modulated – A voice that is controlled and pleasant. **_

_**Concordance – Agreement**_

_**Chortle - Laugh**_

**Updates are around one week. I apologize.**

**This is a bit shorter, sorry. I had to study for tests, and I've had projects.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite or follow if you enjoy, it is greatly appreciated. Every single one makes me happy.**


End file.
